Crazy Americans
by Casseia
Summary: A far ways off stood a figure in khaki pants, an un-tucked white shirt and a pony tail. Shu noticed K walking up, with an arm pointing at the individual. In a blink of an eye K’s favorite gun is on the ground. “Guns aren’t everything you know my dear K”
1. Crazy American

Ch1 The Crazy American

Disclaimer: Gravitation's characters settings and etc (even though I wish it all was) are not mine. The plot in this case is mine but I do owe definite gratitude to my editor Amber Hermione.

A/N OK here I go on my first shot. Yes I do plain to have more than one chapter. The only question is how long it will take to get the next chapters down and edited. Your reviews will be more than appreciated. Thank you all in advance, and I hope that you will

enjoy >:)

* * *

The musicians all took their places and waited for the technician to give them the ok. Sweat dripped from Hiroshi Nakano's chin, when the door cracked open and all eyes moved to acknowledge who was entering the recording room. "Good afternoon Mr. Seguchi," the producer said bowing uncontrollably. The band behind the glass bowed once as well.

"Ah, good afternoon to you as well Mr. Sakano."

"What brings you down to see Bad Luck?"

"I am glad you asked Shindou-kun. I was hoping to be able to inform the members of Bad Luck plus their manager and producer—"

"Mr. K has already left for the day. He said something on a personal matter."

"Personal matter," the pink haired vocalist whispered to his friends behind him on either side, "Does K even understand what that even means?"

"I see."

"He will return tomorrow. I'm assured."

"That will be alright Mr. Sakano. Regardless I came to inform you of Bad Luck's upcoming concert in two weeks."

"All right," the band cheered together.

"A Concert!!" Shuichi Shindou shouted thrusting a fist up in excitement. He quickly pulled it down, "and we're going to make this the best one yet." The guitarist and the keyboardist shared a look of exhaustion, after some 32 takes on the same song earlier. Fujisaki shrugged tiredly and reclaimed his position at his keyboard.

"With the new concert coming up in two weeks we need you all now more than ever to practice, practice, practice," Mr. Sakano pleaded.

With this new burst of energy Shuichi grabbed the microphone. "Let's do this."

The band practiced on and on till they all could not concentrate any more. "Hey you guys want to go catch some food?"

"Sounds good to me Fujisaki, what about you Hiro?"

"I'm going to pass."

"Got plans with Ayaka?"

"Yah, how did you know?" Shuichi turned to Fujisaki and snickered.

The band mates walk along a path in a nearby park enjoying their frozen dessert after their restorative dinner. "—the third time that Hiro has dodged us this week."

"And you have skipped out on us how many times to be with Mr. Yuki?"

Shu spins around to face Fujisaki "And what is that… Isn't that K?" Shu questioned pointing behind Fujisaki.

A far ways off stood a figure in khaki pants, an un-tucked white shirt and a pony tail. With a rather cumbersome object slung over the shoulder. The friends both start their way back to their supposed companion. The figure swayed to one side then took off in the other direction; Fujisaki and Shindou started to run after.

When they managed to catch up close enough to see K they notice him facing away from them, with an arm extended out in front of him. In a blink of an eye K flinches and his favorite gun is on the ground. The boy's dash in closer to better assess their friend's situation, "Guns aren't everything you know my dear K."

"Neither is being able to get them away from people." He said grabbing the stranger's hand. She flashed him a smile. And he grabbed her at her waist and lifted her straight off the ground.

"What did you do to K-San?"

"What in the world are you doing K," shouted Fujisaki, "Why are you badgering this poor girl?"

K turned around with the girl still in hand to watch Shuichi bouncing around shouting all kinds of questions to the girl. Looking just over his shoulder he saw the distaste on Suguru's face. The girl being held just over his head however had not stopped squirming. K looked back up into her big blue eyes and her face burning in frustration.

"K!" The crazy American turned to look again at the irritated keyboardist staring straight at him demanding at a glance to put her down.

"Aniki," wined the young lady from in the air. Having heard this K smiled and placed her firmly on the ground. "Thank you." She looked over to the two stunned musicians and back to K. "I see you still are wearing that tie."

"You know Judy got this for me while we were dating."

Motions to the purple shirt underneath her white cover shirt. "Who do you think helped her pick it out?"

The two musicians stood dumbfounded as the young lady goes and retrieves her umbrella. "You know you both look a lot alike except she's like 2 ft shorter than you K."

The young lady zips around gritting her teeth and grabs Shuichi in a head lock. Fujisaki steps out of the young lady's way seeing that she means business. "C let my lead vocalist go," sighed K. She glared at her older brother.

"Catherine let him go." She turns to see Eiri.

"Why is he yours Uesugi?" By this time Shu's face was starting to turn a rather pinkish color.

"Yes the brat is mine" The writer crossed his arms. She sighed releasing her grip and slowly allowed the pink annoyance to stand back up on his own feet.

Yuki came up behind Shu to make sure that he does not fall over while catching his breath. C returns to her brother's side. "Did I forget to mention that my sister hates to have her height pointed out?"

"What did you have to do that for!!" Yuki holds back Shu by the shirt caller and C stands firmly next to her brother.

"You two do remarkably resemble each other despite your subtle differences," Fujisaki casually comments.

"Thanks but it wasn't that hard with this big lug," points at her brother, "hasn't changed his wardrobe in years. No matter how hard his wife tries," she snickered. K looked at her and she waved her hand in the air inviting a response.

"So what brings you all the way out here Miss Catherine," inquired Fujisaki.

"Oh it's just too long since I got to see K here so I thought it was about time to see what he's been up to. Oh and Catherine sounds too stuffy just call me C. And you would be?"

"Allow me to introduce you this is Suguru Fujisaki and the pink one you got the better of is Shuichi Shindou they are both members of Bad Luck."

"Ah, Bad Luck. Aniki has sent me a couple of your CDs you are very good. But isn't there one more?"

"That would be Nakano he had other plans this evening."

The sky rumbled and rain slowly started to cascade down. C casually stepped over to pick up her large umbrella from the ground and opened it. "Looks like it's time to head in. Would any of you like to join me this evening?" She turned around to look the crowd over.

"We'll pass," Yuki said gruffly.

C wanted to role her eyes but held herself off by only thinking, "Typical."

"Judy wants me to help finish cleaning up before you come over tomorrow." K bent down to pick up his gun dusted it off and aimed panning around only to stop at Fujisaki.

C looked at him with her large blue eyes awaiting an answer. Suguru held a smile knowing that K was not just casually pointing his gun at him, "I think that I shall have to pass. I have to… ah… work on some arrangements for our concert."

"Oh," C's head lowered in minor disappointment. "Ok."

"See you tomorrow C."

She mustered a smile, "Yah see ya then." She turned to leave the park towards the shops, that Shu and Suguru came from, alone. "Dam jerk! I hate it when he does that. It's not like I would let any of them try anything anyways… Why did he have to threaten him? And he's kinda cute too." She smiled to herself and continued to walk to her hotel.

When she got to the hotel she went straight to the bar to order a drink. The bar tender sized her up and upon receiving an unsettling glare requested to see her ID. Once that mess was cleared up she ordered her drink and went to sit down at an unoccupied booth near one of the doors.

She scanned the room; there wasn't much to the bar. Just some tables scattered around some tall some short and a couple of booths. The actual bar front itself was made of a dark red wood and the counter top was a black stone. From where she was sitting she could see the two doors to the bar; one she saw in a mirror on the wall in front of her opened to the hotel, the other door opened to the street outside. She returned to her drink wondering how her brother could still be so protective after not having seen each other in so long. A red hired man dove into the seat across from her looking towards the outside door trying to hide behind an artificial plant. She stared at him till he turned around and she met his gray eyes.


	2. Through My Gray Eyes

Disclaimer: Gravitation's characters settings and etc (even though I wish it all was) are not mine. The plot in this case is mine but I do owe definite gratitude to my Mizuki, Amber Hermione.

A/N: Ok sorry it took so long; my Mizuki and I wanted this to be right. So we had many edits to go through. And this silly classes still get in our ways but here it is and I hope that you

Enjoy :)

* * *

Ch 2

Through My Gray Eyes

Ten Minutes Ago

"_Ayaka, why I don't understand?"_

_Ayaka stood looking straight down to her shoes, "My parents have informed me that we can no longer be together." She said almost hesitantly, "They do not approve of me dating a band member."_

_Hiro stood puzzled "So it's me then." She glanced up catching a glimpse of the anger and pain in his eyes. "Errr, so it's ok to be __engaged__ to a person that writes his work out but not to __date__ one that has the guts to perform his own work on stage? It's not like I'm some garage artist passing my free time strumming cords! I record with N.G. the biggest recording studio in Japan ,we are topping the charts__," __The anger left his eyes leaving only the pain, "what more could they…" he sighed looking away from her._

"_I have tried to explain it to them but they still will no..t…" her voice quaked._

_Hiro pulled Ayaka into an embrace resting his chin on her head. "We will find a way to make this work. I can still come and see you in Kyoto."_

_Hiro could feel the dampness on his shirt from her silent tears. "They have already enrolled me into a university in America so I can finish my schooling without distraction."_

_He held her tight "How long do we have?"_

"_Classes start in the late summer." She relaxed in his arms taking a breath, "I am to go get settled in… in the beginning of June."_

'_Her birthday' he thought._ "_That's not even a month away." She leaned in burring her head in his chest._ Forever would they be standing in that lingering embrace in Hiroshi Nakano's memory.

"That was almost two months ago," I sighed. Ayaka has long since gone but just before she left she made it clear that waiting for her parents to change their minds would be futile. Even though neither of us liked it we had agreed to date other people. I stopped walking and looked at the pond where, two and a half weeks ago, we had said our final goodbyes. Before she got in a cab leaving for the airport; from which she got on the plane to go to America. I continued to walk out of the park in the direction of my apartment.

The lights of the city lit up the skies above me; one in particular illuminated a sign that caught my attention. It was the billboard for Bad Luck's next CD. Shuichi was at the front with a mike in his hand; I was at his right with my guitar, and Suguru was to his left with the keyboard visible just behind him. We were situated to give the illusion of closeness between the three of us, but no one knew that those bright smiles were the product of a gun just to the 

right of the photographer pointed at our heads. That was taken just after Ayaka's announcement, and Shuichi had been going through a rough patch with Yuki. So naturally Suguru was not pleased, and it was only K that kept him near us.

'_They wouldn't understand. Would they?'_ I turned the corner and continued walking. There was a restaurant across the street from where I was '_Food?_' I thought, '_I haven't eaten much all day but I really don't feel like eating_,' and kept walking. "Ayaka why can't they let us be?"

When I turned another corner I accidently bumped a young lady passing by. Turning to apologize I found a pair of stunned brown eyes. Her friend started to say, "Isn't that…"

"Hiroshi Nakano!!"

They both looked at each other, "Bad Luck!!"

I tried to smile, but my grin vanished when I noticed that more and more people were starting to join them. I turned and started running down the street towards my apartment. But I spotted a traffic light about to go red, and decided to cross the street. I managed to lose most of them but there were still some behind me a ways off. I darted through an ally way and into the closest door, which appeared to be a restaurant.

I dove into the closest booth that I could see without anyone in it. I heard the screams pass, and looked around a plant towards the door. "Whew." I turned to get out of the booth when I spotted a pair of startled beautiful blue eyes. "Ah… Hi. Sorry about that."

"Oh it's ok."

"I'll just be going." I slid out of the booth to leave.

"Oh." Looking back I saw the small glimmer of hope that twinkled in her surprised eyes suddenly vanish; it wasn't that of meeting someone famous just of meeting someone. She had an essence of loneliness that I can't explain.

I slid back into the seat across from her, "I have a while before I need to go, I can stay for a little bit." I figured that since I had escaped the fan girls I shouldn't risk going out just yet.

With that a warm smile brightened her face. "Thank you." We both paused in the awkward silence. "So what brings you in here?"

"Oh just the streets were getting too crowded." _'Just a little too crowded for my liking'_. With an unsure laugh she smiled again, "So ..what.. about.. you? What brings you to a place like this?" I gestured around at the charming surroundings.

"Oh me? I'm staying in the hotel here. I'm on vacation."

"Really," '_she can't know Bad Luck then,'_ I really wasn't in the mood for more crazed fans tonight; "Vacation in Japan. So where are you from?"

"America."

"America you must really be excited; that's quite a ways to travel."

"You could say that, I'm here visiting my brother."

"Your brother," '_then she might know but she doesn't seem to_.' I frowned for a moment before I decided that I didn't really care. '_What does it matter she's not being all rabid fan girl._' It was a nice change because ever since the band had become famous I was "Hiro, Bad Luck's Genius Guitarist!", but tonight I was just Hiroshi Nakano again. "So what does he do?"

"My brother, you could say he works security. So what do you do Mr…"

"Hiroshi." I held my hand out asking her name.

"Catherine. So what do you do Mr. Hiroshi?"

"Just call me Hiroshi, Miss Catherine. I actually work in the music business."

"Then it's just Catherine, what part of the music business do you work?"

"You could say… production."

"Really? It sounds exciting." _'She really seems interested'_

I almost laughed _'Exciting… with Tohma, Shu, and everyone else how is it not'._ "It sure is."

As we talk through the night I learn that she is on summer vacation from college. She is still not quite sure where she wants to go with her degree; but is currently thinking law enforcement. The conversation shifts to me, and I oblige with some information of my own.

"So my friend then stands up on the back of my bike and gets smacked in the head by the road sign."

She covered her mouth as she snickered, "I do hope he was wearing a helmet." Her eyes were sparkling with the laughter she was failing to suppress.

"Oh he was and he's just fine." I waved a hand dismissively, "he does things like that all the time and always bounces back."

"You two sound like good friends."

"That we are. We've been friends since before Junior High."

"Friends like that are good to have."

"Sure are." I sighed thinking of my friend for a moment. _'Shu can understand this… isn't this the same as what happened to him and Yuki?'_

"So, did I understand you right that you have a motorcycle?" Her eyes twinkled in anticipation of my answer.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh I just love cycles, someday I hope to get one." A dreamy expression crosses her face for a moment.

"Maybe before you leave we could go for a ride." I didn't expect to make the offer, but I wasn't going to take it back once I'd made it. She smiled again.

Every time she laughed her smile grew. With every smile her cheeks grew more and more flushed until she regained some control. She glanced at her watch, "Oh man its 2AM already," she chuckled even more. I wasn't sure if it was just the alcohol, or if this girl was really that fascinating.

I glance at my watch to see, "No It's 4AM." _'How long have I been sitting here with her? Wow, it doesn't feel that long, but we've been sitting here for hours.'_

All the color faded from her face in an instant "FOUR!!" She slammed the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Oh man I got to go!"

"Wha…" I watch her quickly shuffle her way out of the seat. Standing she wasn't too much shorter than Shu, probably up to the top of his ear. "When can I see you again?"

She turned back to look at me obviously thinking. "How about Thursday night?"

A genuine smile finally crossed my face for the first time in months, "sounds great see you then." She turned to leave, exiting through the lobby. I watched her go before returning to my drink, _'I haven't felt this happy since… Ayaka.'_ I sat my drink back on the table, I sighed "Ayaka_…" _I slumped back into my seat; sulking I returned once again to my drink. When I finished I left for home with a new misery weighing on me. _'How could I allow myself to forget her?'_


	3. You Again

Disclaimer: Gravitation's characters settings and etc (even though I wish it all was) are not mine. The plot in this case is mine but I do owe definite gratitude to my Mizuki, Amber Hermione.

A/N: Ok sorry it took so long; my Mizuki and I wanted this to be right. So we had many edits to go through. And this silly classes still get in our ways but here it is and I hope that you

Enjoy :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch 3

You again

"What do you think is up with Hiro today," Shuichi asked rather bluntly to Suguru.

The keyboardist turned to look at the guitarist who seemed somewhat distracted. "I don't know but if I had to guess he and Miss Ayaka are having a rough time."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's the same way you are when you and Mr. Yuki are going through rough times; just calmer and quieter. You are completely distracted and Hiro and I normally get to have these conversations."

"Really. What do you talk about?"

"I would rather not say."

"Aw come on!"

"No."

"Sug," Shu jumped to grab his friend by the lapel of his vest.

"Now, now, now, now. Let's not fight."

Hiro strummed his guitar that he was currently tuning. '_Twang'_ a cord popped snapping at Hiro's fingers. "OUCH!" He looked down at a small welt starting to appear on his finger, he shook his hand in the air as he casually strolled over to get a new cord.

"Hiro, are you all right?" Hiro turned to his friends coming out of his daze.

"How did things go with Miss Ayaka last night," the keyboardist asked.

"Oh, ah yah," Hiro said fumbling through an assortment of guitar strings. "I wasn't with Ayaka last night."

Both Su and Shu stared in disbelief at what their friend just told them. "Then where, may we ask, were you last night."

"I avoided rabid fan girls. And ended up drinking the night away," Hiro said with a sigh.

"AND WHY COULD YOU NOT DO THAT WITH US?!" The pink haired vocalist flailed his arms as he shouted at his friend.

"She was like a breath of fresh air."

The two friends looked at each other puzzled "Who?"

They both turned back to look at Hiro, "Hiro what happened to Ayaka."

"Huh, Oh Ayaka. She had to leave for America," he said.

"When was this?"

"Oh she left about two and a half weeks ago."

Shuichi's mouth dropped to the floor, "TWO AND A HALF WEEKS AGO! WHY DID YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!?!?!?!"

"I wonder if she'll show up on Thursday?"

"Who, Hiro," questioned Su.

"Oh this girl that I met after dodging the rabid fan girls."

K bursts into the room, "Shuichi your lunch date is here."

Shu points at himself, "I have plans? Who with?"

"Who do you think, brat" Eiri walks into the room.

"Yuki? When did we make planes?"

"Since this guy came over and started shooting off rounds. He makes more holes in the apartment than you do with your head. Apparently we are joining him for lunch."

"We are?"

"Yes you are joining Tohma, Mika, C, Judy and yours truly for lunch at The Happy Dragon."

"Oh no I'm not going around her again." Turns to leave in another direction. K cocked his gun Ch- ch.

"Shu it's not like we have much of a choice. As long as you don't patronize her about her height she'll leave you alone."

"It's going to be a two hour lunch today guys so enjoy it. Shuichi, Yuki, we leave in 20 minutes," K explained leaving the room.

"Well at that rate I'm out," the guitarist said putting down his instrument.

"Hiro you're going to save me, right?" Shu clung to Hiro's arm.

"Nope, Yuki will be there."

"Baka, do you really think that she will have the chance to lay a hand on you again?"

"I'm just going to go over to Zenny's. Suguru ya wan'a join?"

"Sounds good. I just need to finish this first."

"Sure I'll meet you in the lobby in 10," Hiro said leaving the room.

Down in the NG lobby sat C checking her watch for the third time since she got there. Returning to her paper she thought, "I just hope that we aren't going to be late," she whispered to the air.

The elevator bell rang. She ignored it having heard it several times before. "Hey K, Shuichi and Yuki should be down…" She lowered her paper, "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

C stood up, "Stalking you I was about to ask you the same thing. What the hell are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here? I work here."

"Miss Catherin, how good it is to see you again."

"Tohma," she walked over and they clasped hands like lifelong friends. "It has been too long."

As they continued with their formalities Hiro lost himself in thought, _'So she's related to Tohma. I see it the stature, the smile how could I not have seen it?'_ "So your brother works in security. You could have just said that he heads the largest recording company in Japan!"

"Hiro," her expression dropped as she turned around almost wounded.

"Mr. Nakano I believe you are mistaken."

"Catherin? Is that you?"

"Mika," C asked turning around. "You look great!"

"So do you. How you doing kid?"

C scrunched her nose but let it go, "Not bad how about you? How have things been with you and Tohma? Is there any news that I should know about???"

"News," Mika paused only for a seconded, "oh no nothing like that." The two girls turned around to see Tohma smiling happily in his own way and Hiro in a real state of confusion.

"Ah, glad to see that you all made it on time," announced K stepping off the elevator with his prisoners right ahead of him. "Are we ready?"

"No! Not until someone explains what is going on!"

"Nakano, who invited you," Yuki smirked.

"It is quite easy Mr. Nakano, we were going to lunch with our friend's sister for she is our friend as well and one that we have not seen in a very long time."

Hiro saw a dumfounded look on Catherin's face. '"Our friend's sister?" So she's not Tohma's sister or sister in law. Maybe Ryu's or Noriko's.'

"Let us be going then," Tohma said pressing towards the door. Shu and Yuki fallowed suite heading for the exit with K heading up the rear.

As they were passing C, Mika casually hugged her friend pulling her out of her daze. Smiling C turned around with Mika and they headed for the door that Tohma was so kindly holding open for them. Once they all turned the corner in front of the NG building C snuck a glance back at Hiro who was now standing facing the elevators greeting whom ever was coming off.


End file.
